The present invention relates to adhesive frames and, more particularly, to precut framing for assembling a decorative frame and support for a picture, poster or the like.
The typical method for attaching unframed pictures, posters and the like to a wall or other object is by pushing tacks through the picture into the wall, or by applying an adhesive tapeto the back surface or corners of the picture and pressing the tape against the wall. The use of tape to secure the back or corners of a picture, poster and the like to a wall is unsatisfactory in that the edges of the picture are free and the tape is not aesthetically pleasing in appearance. The tape does not contribute to the subject matter of the picture as a common frame does, and the supporting function of such tape is locally restricted and allows the edges of the picture to curl or be torn with further deterioration in appearance.
Sizemore, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,208 filed Sept. 16, 1960, discloses an adhesive tape having a series of longitudinal and transverse rows of perforations arranged in uniformly spaced, parallel relationship. A desired width or length of tape is obtained by tearing the tape about one or more rows. However the ends of this tape do not have a configuration suitable for forming a frame having miter joints around a picture.
Alef, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,304, filed Sept. 7, 1971, discloses a masking device comprising two triangular masks of sheet material for use in painting peripheries of rectangular surfaces. The masks having triangular shapes are intended to cover the entire surface of an object such as a window or the like except that portion of the object to be painted. In addition, the use of protective tear off strips as part of the construction of the mask is disclosed.
Caring, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,554 filed Jan. 19, 1972, discloses a sewing tape comprising a strip of thin flexible material having a plurality of longitudinally extending lines of perforations. The perforations are aligned to form both longitudinal and transverse lines. A suitable length of tape is cut off the roll using transverse lines in the tape. Accurate widths are obtained by pulling the tape apart along the lines of perforations. The tape includes adhesive material on one surface. This tape is also unsuited for framing pictures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,677 issued to Behring discloses a framing tape made of flat strips of material, such as cardboard plastic and the like, which are subsequently cut and applied by means of adhesive backing to the edge of the picture for framing purposes. The strips, however, are handcut and can rarely be formed with precise mitered edges such as provided by a die cutter, and, as a result, an unsightly appearance is obtained at the mitered corners. Even when the tapes are accurately cut, precise positioning of the tape without further aids is difficult and an unsightly gap develops at one or more of the corners due to additive positioning errors. Also, the frame suggested by Behring can not serve as a support for the picture since the outer periphery of the frame is congruent with the periphery of the picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,857 issued to Citron discloses a border tape used to attach drafting paper and the like to drawing tables. Positioning indicia in the form of holes or transparencies in the tape allow the tape to overlie both the picture and the drawing board, but because the tape is only partially coated with adhesive on its back surface, positive attachment of the drafting material is not obtained.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide precut strips of framing material having accurately mitered edges and capable of being applied to the edges of a picture, poster or the like to form a supporting frame of aesthestically pleasing appearance.